love appears in strange ways
by Hypothia Malfoy
Summary: woo! it's done!!! three girls go to hogwarts and meet snape, draco, and seamus finnigan. this has a plot, i swear!!! and now it's done! woo hoo! r & r pleeeeze!!!
1. learning

I don't own any of the official HP characters, all the ones that aren't in the book are mine! He he he. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one~ LEARNING  
  
The sun shone brightly as Hypothia walked down the sidewalk. She was a typical, happy 11 year old. School was out for the summer, but she had to go back in a week. Hypothia happily walked home from the park. She went inside her house and found her parents sitting on the living room couch.  
  
"what happened? Did someone die?" she asked looking worried.  
  
Her mother got up and handed her an envelope, "no honey, it's just that this came for you today."  
  
She looked at the letter, on the front, it read,  
  
Miss Hypothia Swingward  
  
The room upstairs  
  
London, England  
  
"who sent this?" she asked  
  
"just open it." her father said as he sat with his arm around her mother, both looking rather exited.  
  
Hypothia turned the letter over and broke the wax seal that bore the letter "H". She began to read. After a minute, she spoke, "I'm a witch?"  
  
"that's right honey." Her mother said with great praise.  
  
"are you?" she asked pointing to both of her parents.  
  
"I am dear." Her father said as he stood up. "a wizard, that is. Your mother, however, is not."  
  
Then her mother stood up as well. "we didn't tell you because it was so unlikely it would be passed on to you, genetic-wise and all, but it did, and we aredelighted, as we hope you are too."  
  
Hypothia looked confused, "so what does this mean?"  
  
"it means," said her father, bringing her back to sit with them," that you will be going to the best school of whitchcraft and wizardry there is, Hogwarts. But don't worry, there are a lot of children who did not know of their gift before they got their letter, so you won't be behind."  
  
"it's exiting, isn't it dear." Her mother said, trying to bring her back into the convorsation.  
  
"you leave in a week, so we must go and get your supplies." Her father said as he stood up and extended his hand to Hypothia. She accepted and what seemed like moments afterthey stepped out of their house, they were in a place Hypothia's father called, "Diagon Alley".  
  
"let's see, where to first." He said as he looked around. "why don't we go and get your wand, then we'll go from there."  
  
"sounds good, dad," Hypothia said eagerly. She loved shopping, but something told her this was going to by MUCH better.  
  
They walked into a shop where a man was standing behind a counter. "aah, Charles." He said. "is this the daughter you terll me so much about?"  
  
"yes, this is Hypothia. She will be a first year at Hogwarts, so we must buy a wand."  
  
"well, you've come to the right place." The man said. "let's see, which one's your wand arm?" he said as he looked at Hypothia.  
  
She looked at him puzzled and said, "uh..right?"  
  
"ok then,lets just get your measurments and I'll have a look see in the back." He went back behind his desk and came out with a long box. "try this one."  
  
Hypothia took the wand and pointed it at a window, which, upon her wave, cracked.  
  
"nope, not that one!" the man said taking the wand away from her. He went back again and came out with another wand. "try this."  
  
Hypothia took the wand and flicked it at the ceiling, blue sparks came from it, and Hypothia felt this sudden rush.  
  
"we'll take it." her father said as he handed the man some gold coins and they walked out. "well, must be off to get your robes then." He said and pulled poor Hypothia in a different direction. By lunchtime, she has boxes with her wand, clothes, books, and writing materials. "just one last thing dear."  
  
"what did we forget?" her mother asked looking confused.  
  
"a pet. All first years should have a pet." He took Hypothia's hand and pulled her in another direction.  
  
She walked inside a store with lots of cages in it filled with rats, owls, cats, and toads. She stopped infront of a cage with a spotted owl in it.  
  
"nice choice." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Hypothia turned around to see who it was. A boy, about her age was standing there. He had jet black hair that seemed to go all over the place. It fell just above his glasses which sheilded 2 green eyes. "thanks." She replied.  
  
"owls are great." The boy said. "bring you your mail and everything."  
  
Hypothia's father came up to her and the boy. "harry!" he exclaimed.  
  
"uncle charles! Where have you been" the boy cried back.  
  
They hugged for a breif moment until Hypothia's father asked the boy, "I've been in the muggle world harry, but how did you know it was me?"  
  
The boy pulled out a photo album from his pocket. "this was given to me after my first year."  
  
Charles looked at the album, then back at the boy, "your parents were wonderful people."  
  
Hypothia, tired of waiting said, "what's going on? What's a muggle? I'm so confused!"  
  
Charles looked at her and said, "it's a long story, better we sit down." they walked to a bench and charles started talking again. "you see, here's how it started. Harry is your cousin. His parents were wizards as well. I met your motherafter I left hogwarts. But back then, people weren't too fond of wizard muggle - er- non-magic person marriages. So we left. It is a good this we did too, because there was a dark wizard, who's name we do not say coming to power. Harry's parents tried to stop him, but he killed them, however, harry was saved."  
  
One thing I don't get, uncle charles," harry said. "weren't muggles and wizards always allowed to-"  
  
Harry stopped when he Charles signaled with his hands to. "so, you see, that's the story." Charles said. "well, must be off then." He said as he started picking up her things. "goodbye harry."  
  
"bye uncle charles!" harry said as he waved.  
  
Hypothia's mother walked back with the owl that hypothiawas looking at earlier. "who was that, charles?" she asked.  
  
"that was James' son Amy." He said as he looked back at Harry. 


	2. first day

1 Chapter 2~ her first day  
  
The next week went by in a blur. The next thing hypothia knew, she was at king's cross station.  
  
"but dad! There IS no platform 9 and 3 quarters!" she exclaimed.  
  
"yes there is. Its right there." He said pointing to the wall inbetween platforms 9 and 10. "all you have to do is run straight at the wall. Don't worry, you'll make it." he gave her a hug and a kiss on theforehead.  
  
"we'll miss you!" her mother said giving her a hug. "hurry, or you'll be late!"  
  
hypothia lined up her trolley with the wall and ran. She kept running until she was standing infront of a train with a sign that said "hogwarts express". She put her bags in the luggage compartment and boarded. She walked down the corridor and peered into a room. She was looking for harry, but instead she found two girls already 4in their school robes. They looked at her and one of them said, "hello."  
  
"oh, sorry, I was looking for someone else." Hypothia said and turned to leave.  
  
then the other girl piped up, "wait! Who is it? Maybe we can help you find them."  
  
"oh.um.harry, that's his name." She said as she took a seat.  
  
"harry POTTER?" the first one asked exited.  
  
"yes, I think that's his name." hypothia replied. "I'm his cousin."  
  
"WOW!" the 1st girl said. "well, I don't think he's here. We'd have heard something if harry potter were on the train. You can sit her if you want."  
  
"thenk you." hypothia replied. "my name's hypothia, and you are.?"  
  
"I'm claire." The first girl said. "and this is alice." She said pointing to the second girl  
  
"are you a first year?" alice asked.  
  
"yeah. Are you guys?"  
  
"yup." Claire said. Claire was taller than hypothia. She had light brown hair that fell down her face slightly enough so one could see her blue eyes and freckled around her nose. Alice had short brown straight hair and looked younger than claire, but swore she was 11. "so, hypothia, what house do YOU want to be in?" claire asked.  
  
" what house? I don't understand." Hypothia said looking confused.  
  
"well, the school is deivided into 4 houses. They are: ravenclaw, hufflepuff, gryffindor, and slytherin. Pity if one should have to deal with being in hufflepuff. We both want to be in slytherin. That's where my brother draco is." Alice said matter-of-factly.  
  
"well, I don't know where I want to be. I guess slytherin if you 2 are there. I don't really know anyone else. Uness you count harry."  
  
"NO ONE should count harry!" alice said. "I mean, everyone thinks he's so greeat cuz he has a stupid scar on his forehead."  
  
"scar?" hypothia asked innocently. "what scar?"  
  
"well, when voldemort killed his parents, he left a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead." Alice said back.  
  
"oh." Hypothia replied. "I see."  
  
The train reached Hogwarts a quarter of an hour later. Hypothia stepped off with claire and alice. They went up to the castle and up a flight of stairs where a cat was sitting. Then, infront of their eyes, the cat transformed into a fairly old woman wearing a robe and a hat. She spoke as most of the students stoof in awe. "hello first years. Come this way. Let the sorting ceremony begin." She opened the doors and inside were 4 long tables, all parallel to eachother, then another long one perpendicular to the rest. "line up." The woman said. "let's being." She pulled out a long parchment and started calling out children's names. An old hat was placed on their head and it announced on of the houses alice ahd told her about before. "hummel, claire." The woman said.  
  
Claire walked up and saty on the stool and the hat began to talk, "well, this one's easy, slytherin." The table which hypothia deducted to be slytherin started clapping and hollering. A few more people's names were called, then the woman shouted, "malfoy, alice!"  
  
the woman went to place the hat on alice's head, but about an inch away from touching her, it shouted, "slytherin!" alice smuggly hopped off the stool and walked to the table where claire went.  
  
A few more students were sorted when the woman shouted, "swingward, Hypothia!" hypothia waslked up the three sairs and sat on the stool.  
  
"let me see." The hat said. "lot's of potential, nice brain, must be, slytherin!" hypothia got up and walked over to the slytherin table and sat next to alice.  
  
After what seemed like a never ending feast, the houses were taken to their dormitories. An older boy lead the slytherins up many flights of stairs. "come now. everyone keep up!" he said. "the staircases like to change on us! So everyone stay close!"  
  
then he came to a halt infront of a painting of a man with a sword. "password?" the man said.  
  
"pure blood." The boy replied. The picture opened and inside the short corridor was a room filedwith many chairs and couches. "everyone! Girls this way and boys this way!" he said, pointing his fingers in different directions. "your things have already been brought up. Get to bed, classes beging tomorrow."  
  
Hypothia went up to the girls dorm. She changed into her pajamas and began to unpack. On the top of her tunk was a note from her father. She opened it and it read:  
  
my dear hypothia,  
  
I hope you are having a good time. If you want to writeto us, give it to your own and it will make it here. There is something you must know. Do you remember when I told you that people didn't appreciate wizard- muggle marriages? Well, that is not true. The thruth is that your mother IS a witch. She was a strong follower of he-who-must-not-be-named. When she fell inlove with me, be became jealous since they were together at the time. I convinced her to come live with me in the muggle world so we could be safe. Since I was james potter's brother, this made our situation even worse. Me, james, and lily had been trying to fight his for some time, but when I married your mother, it angered him even more and that is when he killed them. I know this is a lot to deal with on your first day, but I felt you had a right to know. Please write soon. All my love.  
  
Dad  
  
Hypothia folded the note up and put it under her pillow. She pulled out a pice of paper and wrote, "dear dad," then she fell asleep. It had been a long day. 


	3. they meet

CHAPTER 3~ THEY MEET  
  
The following day, after breakfast in the Great Hll ended, Hypothia, Alice, and Claire went to their 1st class, transfiguration. This was taught by the same woman who called their names during the sorting ceremony.  
  
"hello, I am professor McGonagall. Transfiguration is the hardst aspect of magic to perfect." She spoke as her eyes scanned the room. "now I want all of you to pair up and go over this transgiguration overveiw (which remeinded most core studends of that wretched sociology overview form Paden.) of what to expect in this class for the rest of the year." Alice and claire paired up immideately, and hypothia was left with a girl from gryffindor with red hair who introduced herself as ginny weasley. Class had finally ended and it was time for potions with the head of the slytherin house, professor snape, whom all the 1st year slytherins had already met.  
  
They all sat down in the dark dungeon. The walls seemed to creak as drops of water fell from the small cracks in the ceiling. Soon, snape, with his black crushed velvet cloak flowing like a small river behind him, stormed in. He briskly walked about the classroom where all the gryffindors, and even a few slytherins were too frightened to look at him, so they merely looked to the front of the class. Some, like claire followed him with her eyes as he walked through each row of desks as if they were a maze. The sound of his voice sent shivers up claire's spine as he gazed into every students eyes as he spoke. "there will be no senseless wand-waving or ridiculous incantations in my class. This is potions!" the last sentence had claire sitting so far on the edge of her seat that hypothia was sure she would fall off if he spoke again. "I can teach you how to put a stopper in death, how to cook knowledge, and" he stopped mid sentence and examined the students once more, "how to brew.lust." It was then that hypothia's assumption about claire had become true. Right after the word lust dripped from the professor's lips, claire's stool had tipped over, and she was thrown to the floor. Just as she was about to get up and dust herself off, she noticed a pair of black shoes infront of her on the floor. She looked at the shoes and began to slowly see where they went. She gradually followed up the body until she looked at its face. "is there something wrong with your chair ms. Hummel? Ir is it just that you that cannot sit still even for two minutes while I give my opening speech." Claire was motionless. "get up and stop distrupting class!" he started to walk back to the front of the classroom as claire composed herself, put her stool upright, and sat back down. "And if you are not able control your chair in future classes," he continued, "I will be forced to." he stopped himself before finishing. "where was I? Aah yes, lust." Then he went off on caulron sizes for a bit.  
  
Alice turned to claire, who was still blushing from the incident and whispered, "don't worry, he won't take point off slytherins for something like that. Draco says that crabbe and goyle make fools out of themselves daily, but I gryffindor acts out, its five to ten points from them." she turned back to pay closer attention to the lesson. claire turned to face the front of the room as well. She rested her head in her hand and sighed as snape spoke about how not to abuse the understanding of potions.  
  
At lunch, Hypothia sat inbetween alice and claire. Alice was talking to her brother who sat across form her. "so, no one's giving you any trouble?" he said as he tightened his bright green and silver diagonal striped tie under his sweater.  
  
"no draco." Alice said as she reached across pansy parkinson to grab some corn on the cob(b?). "and whats with this all of a sudden brotherly love thing?" she said, with a mouthful of yellowy goodness.  
  
"just looking out for you. making sure you don't mingle with the." His cold stare shifted to hypothia as he paused, then continued, still staring at her. "wrong kind." His silvery grey eyes matched all too well with the silver in his robe. "and who are you?"  
  
"hy." she stuttered as she looked at the boy of wonder and mystery that was taling to her. "hypothia swingward." managed to come out as she catiously extended her hand over the table.  
  
At first, he looked at her suspiciously, then shook her hand. They proceeded to shake hands and it was almost as though they were gazing into the other's soul.  
  
Their sumultaneous transe was ceased when alice yelled, "yes! More corn!" They broke their handshake and contunied on with the rest of their meal. Draco simply leaned back with his arms folded across his chest for the remainder of dinner. Until the end of the meal, hypothia must have glanced at him at least 20 times, and a couple of those times it looked like he had noticed her and flashed her the famous malfoy smile. (soooooooo sexy!!!!!!)  
  
Thay night, hypothia was sitting in the slytherin common room writing something when she heard footsteps coming from the boys side. She glanced up from her parchment to see draco. He did not look like his usual self though. His hair was not gelled like it generally was, but it was parted down the middle and fell down his face next to his eyes that were slightly bloodshot due to lack of sleep. He was dressed in green silk pajamas that had the slytherin emblem emroydered in silver thread on the chest. "nice pj's." she said as she chucked to herself and put her piece of parchment face down on the table next to her.  
  
"well, aren't we sarcastic tonight." He mocked her as he sat the green armchair that was next to hers. "now why couldn't you have been this fun at dinner?" he raised his left brow and cocked his head in her direction. "huh?"  
  
"I don't know." She said as she smiled at him. "So, why are you up." She asked, hoping he would not have noticed that she had changed the subject to avoid telling him.  
  
"Sometimes I come down here when I can't sleep and sit by the fire and I usually end up falling asleep on a chair." He brought his legs up on the chair and leaned towards hypothia in a comfortable fetal position. "why are you up?" he asked without looking up at her.  
  
"oh, I was just."  
  
"here it comes again."  
  
"here what comes again?!" she asked defensively.  
  
"you're so passive-aggressive. I never know what to expect from you. it is actually quite intriguing. Anyway back to what you were saying."  
  
"I came to write a letter to my dad." She said relatively normal.  
  
"about your first day right?" he half asked, half stated.  
  
"that, umong other things" she said as her words trailed off as the sentence ended.  
  
"like what?" he asked, seeming actually interested.  
  
"he sent me a letter about me mum was with you know -"  
  
she starteed to say, but was cut off by draco, "you can say his real name, it's ok with me."  
  
"alright. Well, he told me about how after he left hogwarts, he met me mum and stole her from voldemort."  
  
"what?!" draco exclaimed as he jumed up from his snug position. "you mum and voldemort were."  
  
"shhh! People are sleeping!" hypothia told him. "and I don't think they'll want to be woken up by a convorsation like this."  
  
Draco sat back down in the chair and whispered, "your father stole the dark lord's girlfriend from him?"  
  
"that's what he told me." hypothia shrugged.  
  
"well, did your mother belive in him?" he asked, seeming unusually attentive.  
  
"I would think so. My dad says she doesn't belive in him anymore though."  
  
"my parents were followers of him too. They came back though. About 15 years ago. Hey! Maybe our parents know eachother." He said, seeming rather proud of the connection he had made.  
  
Hypothia shifted to lean towards draco, "yeah, maybe."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, then draco quickly got up from his chair ans said, "well, we better go to bed, we've both got classes tomorrow." Then he ran up the stairs in a hurry. Hypothia lingered in the chair a while longer and picked up her piece of parchment where  
  
I  
  
Love  
  
Draco  
  
Was written. She folded the paper and sighed as she brought it to her chest. Then she got up and walked up the stairs to go to bed. 


	4. the tower

1 Ch 4  
  
Four years had passed, and hypothia's feelings for draco never subsided. He was a 6th year, and she a 5th, and dspite all he had noe to people, she knew that there was some good under all that hatred. It was the last day back from Christmad break and draco was sitting next to hypothia at lunch. She grabbed a napkin and scrawled on it, "meet me at the top of the tower after your last class." She tapped draco's leg and passed it to him. She looked as his eyes followed her words. Their mystery drew her closer to him. He looked up after he had finished and smiled at her and nodded. At the sight of that acclaimed Malfoy smile, Hypothia blushed and turned away.  
  
After her last class , hypothia climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. She leaned up against the wall and thought of draco. She sighed as she slid down and leaned her head back to look at the stars. Draco climbed up the stairs and stopped at the top when he noticed hypothia was sitting there. He snuck up and quietly sat down next to her. He looked at her, but she still did not know he was there. "sure is pretty out tonight." He said as he looked at her.  
  
Hypothia brought her head back down quickly when he spoke, "when did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"just a few minuetes ago." He shrugged  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually come." She said, still looking at him.  
  
"why would you think that?" he asked, seeming a bit offended.  
  
"well, from what I've heard about you, you're not really all that pleasant." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"that's all about my image." Then he lowered his voice a little, "when I'm alone with someone I am quite nice." He reached for her hand. "like with you.." he looked directly into her eyes. "you are the only person who has been even remotely nice to me. why?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I can tell there is some good in you. I mean, if I couldn't see that you were a genuinely nice person, I woudn't like you this much." Realizeing what she had said, hypothia quickly looked down at her feet after her last sentence.  
  
"you like me?" draco asked softly as he tried to look at her.  
  
"yeah." Hypothia sheepishly replied, trying not to look at draco.  
  
Draco reached over, put hs finger under her chin, and slowly brought her lips to his.  
  
She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "so, does this mean that you like me too?" she asked him. Her eyesgrew wide and she looked as innocent as she did her first day at hogwarts.  
  
He looked back and replied, "hmm, something like that." He laughed slightly and kissed her again. 


	5. lusting

Chapter 5  
  
The next day at breakfast, draco and hypothia sat next to eacother, holding hands underneath the table. When it was time to go to class, claire and alice hopped off their seats and headed for potions. Draco stood up as well. Hypothia stood up with him, and turned to give him a hug, but he let go of her hand and went ooff with crabbe and goyle. She simply stood next to her seat and watched him walk away. She watched him as tears started to well up in her eyes. She started to walk down the halls, slowly walkign behind draco as he went to transfiguration. Harry walked past her and noticed she looked sad. He bagan to walk backwards as he spoke to her. "something wrong Hypothia?"  
  
Hypothia looked up at him, trying to hold back tears, "no. I'm fine harry."  
  
"okay. Just making-" he stopped when he bumped into something. he turned around when he hit whatever it was he ran into. When he spun around to see what it was, he came face-to-face with draco.  
  
"damn it, potter!" draco spat. "watch where the hell you're going! I don't want to have physical contact with someone like YOU." then, without even looking at hypothia, he turned and went into his class.  
  
"man, I really hate him." harry said to hypothia.  
  
"yeah, well, I betterget to potions." She ran as fast as she could to the dungeon, hoping she would not be late.  
  
Luckily, Hypothia was not late to potions. In fact, she was early. 'it'd be nice if Hogwarts had a track team' she thought to herself as she took her seat.  
  
Snape was standing at the front of the classroom looking at everyone as he usually does. He seemed to look at claire more than anyone else in the class. Claire has grown over the years, as children usually do. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Snape had never noticed how absolutely stunning she actually was before. The dim lighting in the dungeon seemed to excentuate her beauty even more. He watched her as she laughed with alice and hypothia. So carefree. So desireable. These type of thing usually came easy to Snape, but this was different. This was a student. Rumors flew throughout hogwarts about snape and former students, and most of them were true. He denyed all the accusations made against him of course. Dumbledore, the man who trusted everyone, from former death eaters to convicted criminals, naturally trusted snape. His infatuation with claire was far different from anything he ever had with anyone else. He had been with FORMER students, but never longed for a student currently attanding hogwarts. He looked away from her, hoping his feelings would disapear. When it was time for him to begin class, he had to look back. He had to look at her. he could not evade looking at her for two more years. He was head of her house. She sat in the front row. There was no way he could not look at her. He began to lecture about the polyjuice potion and gave the students their ingredients to make their own. Everyone began vigorously working, but snape noticed that claire seemed to be working harder than the others. He crept up behind her, hoping not to disturb her progress and observed her work. He nodded each time she put a correct ingredient into her cauldren. Competely engrossed in her potion, claire had still not noticed snape behind her.  
  
'she's perfect.' snape thought to himself. 'impecable potion-making, beauty, wit, if she were eny more perfect, it would be eerie.' He cleared his throat to attract her attention.  
  
At his sound, claire shifted in her seat to face her teacher. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the faint light the was above her. "yes professor? Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"no, no claire. In fact, you are doing everything right. I was just admiring your work."  
  
"thank you, professor." She turned back to her cauldron quickly to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
  
Snape returned to the front of the class and sat in a chair behind his desk. He crossed his feet on top of his desk and leaned back with a book in his hands. He glanced over the top of the book to look at claire.  
  
Claire finished her polyjuice potion long before anyone else had. She sat at her desk and looked around the room. Not too long after she finished, her eyes found snape's. ' Is he looking at me?' she asked herself. She kept looking at him to make sure. She blushed when she realized that he was looking at her, but could not turn away for some reason.  
  
Snape winked at her when he noticed her blushing. ' that's enough!' he exclaimed in his head. ' I need her.' he stood up and walked over to claire. His eyes never left hers , and hers never left his as he walked up to her. "ms. Hummel, since you are done, would you mind accompanying me to the storage room to gather some things I need for my next class?"  
  
Claire stumbled on her words and she answered his question. "o.okay, pr.professor."  
  
She stood up and he pointed to a door past his desk. "through there." He told her, then shifted to the rest of the class. "if ANYONE does ANYTHING but brew a polyjuice potion, I will take 50 points from WHATEVER house they reside in." then he turned on his heel and walked into the storage room and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
Claire was sitting in an armchair near the back of the room. "what is it you need my help for professor?" she naively asked.  
  
Snape lustfully glared into her eyes. "I have noticed you claire." He moved towards her. "I have noticed you noticing me as well."  
  
Claire stood up and slowly walked towards him. "oh you have, have you?"  
  
"most definitely." Snape replied. They both continued to move closer to eachother. "you have grown into a beautiful young woman claire. You are someone I would want had we attended hogwarts together. You possess anything and everything I could ever want in another human being. You are someone, who up until this moment, I did not recognize as the talented and sexy girl that stands before me now."  
  
claire took one last step towards snape so that they were only one inch a part. "professor, I have always seen you as all of those things." She continued to walk towards him, wehich forced snape to walk backwards. "from the first time I met you, I saw you as an intelligent, charismatic, but most of all, desirable man." Snape was nowbacked up against a wall. "for the past five years, I have wanted you." she changed her tone of voice to sarcastic, "really, I don't see HOW you did not know."  
  
"but I know now. and not only do I know, but the feeling is completely mutual." He grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around to press her up against the wall. He quickly moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist and brought her closer to him. He kept one hand around her waist and moved the other one behind her neck. He let her linger in the moment for a few seconds, then pulled her lips to his. The kiss was long, hard, and full of passion.  
  
Snape quickly broke the kiss after realizing they had been gone for a long time. They straightened themselves out and snape grabbed some random bottles. They walked out of the door, where, to their surprise, no one had noticed they were gone for so long. No except hypothia and alice, that is. 


	6. potions and such

Chapter 6  
  
Alice and hypothia were listening to claire tell them about her escapades with snape when draco walked down the stairs. Hypothia followed him with her eyes un til they met his. He smiled and acknowledged her presence, but then he broke the gaze and went off to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't help but keep looking. Why did she like him? He only showed affection for her in private and then ignored her in public. Hypothia was completely into her own thoughts until she heard, "hy, you there?" Alice was calling her back into the convorsation.  
  
"oh, yeah, so what happened next?" hypothia asked, turning to claire.  
  
"okay. What's going on with you and draco?" Alice asked her as she folded her arms across her chest. (it was really eerie how much her and draco acted alike.)  
  
"n-nothing." Hypothia replied.  
  
"hy, you were looking at him for 10 minutes." Claire pointed out.  
  
"well, uh..." she said as she stumbled on her words.  
  
"out with it!" alice demanded.  
  
"I like him so much!" hypothia said loudly, but somehow still whispering. "he acts like he likes me too, but only when we're alone. Damn his stupid pride.!" She said as she shook her fist in the air right infront of her face.  
  
Alice leaned back in her chair and grinned. "don't worry, you leave that to me." she said as though she was up……….…to something.  
  
The next day, the girls went to the dungeon for potions with the gryffindors. Snape was at the head of the class and spoke to everyone. "oh, by the way everyone, professor dumbledore thinks there is oo much hostility between houses." Everyone could taste the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "so, everyone, pair up with a person from a different house." He walked around the class and "accidentally" brushed claire's arm as he passed. She was paired up with a gryffindor named colin creevy. Hypothia was with ginny and alice was left with seamus finnigan. Seamus was actually a 6th year, but he had to retake potions because he had failed so many times. "now!" snape made most of the students jump at the sound of his voice. "follow the directions exactly." He turned his gaze to seamus when he said this. "begin!"  
  
'great.' Alice said to herself. 'not only do I have to work with a gryffindor, but I have to work with a half-blood!' she sat and looked completely miserable.  
  
"I remember how to do this one!" seamus exclaimed. "we'll be done in no time!" he said, exited that he actually knew something.  
  
Alice sat unamused with her head resting in her hand. 'that's only because you've done it so many times' she thought to herself. She looked pver as he started putting ingredients into their cauldron. 'look at him. he looks like a little lost puppy.' She looked at him as he searched for something in his potions textbook. 'he looks so adorable when he's confused.' At the thought of this, Alice sat up straight. 'what?! No alice! He's a gryffindor! He's half muggle! No! stop thinking that!' she hit her head with her hand until her arm was pulled away.  
  
"alice, are you okay?" seamus asked her.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped as she pulled her arm away.  
  
"sorry." He said as he went back to work.  
  
Alice rested her head on her folded arms on her desk. She continued to day dream. 'great. I've got a crush on seamus finnigan, the screw up of hogwarts! Just wonderful.' She looked over at him.  
  
"okay, so I put one rat's tail and--" Then there was a loud explosion. Alice looked at seamus, her eyes as wide as they've ever been. Everyone looked to see what seamus had done this time. His hair was standing on end, but it was not the way it usually looked when he usually messed up a potion. It was short and went up into several blue spiked. His clothes changed from his robes, to a white, long-sleeved shirt, and over that, was a gold and scarlet striped t-shirt.  
  
Snape ran over to seamus, looking as stern as ever. "what have you done now finnigan?!"  
  
"I…uh…" he tried to say.  
  
"fifty points from gryffindor!" snape yelled. "gods! Can't you get ANYTHING right?!" he said as he quickly stormed off.  
  
Seamus looked down at his feet under the table. "come on finnigan, it's okay." Alice said as she put her hand on his shoulder, but quickly pulled it back. 'what the hell am I doing?! He's a gryffindor. You're a slytherin! Even worse! You're a malfoy! He's a 1/2 blood! Why am I trying to comfort him?!' She put her hands on the table. 'okay, what is wrong with me?' she turned to face him, and while doing so, accidentally knocked her wand on the floor. She bent over to pick it up, but seamus was doing the same. Their hands reached for the fallen wand at the same time. Seamus' hand was on the want and alice's fell on top. They looked at their hands, still one atop the other and they both glanced up and their faces met. They looked eachother in the eyes for a while until alice snapped at him, "gimme my damn wand finnigan!"  
  
"sorry." He said as he leaned up and started to gather his things up. Seconds later, the bell rand and everyone filed out of the class. However, Alice stayed in her seat and thought to herself. 'why was I so mean? He's so cute. No! stop it alice! Even if he DID like you, you can't be together! Slytherins and gryffindors don't date! Even worse, you're a malfoy!' her thoughts were put to a halt when snape came up to her and told her to get out claiming he needed to help clairewith her homework. As alice walked out, she said softly to herself. "funny, she has the highest grade in the class and stil gets tutored everyday." 


	7. ah ha!

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah…I don't own them…damn.  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed. I'd like to have more though. (  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was dinner, and claire was telling hypothia and claire of her latest escapades with snape. Alice was looking over at seamus and not paying attention to her friend. Seamus' hair, still blue and spiked looked so adorable to her. She hoped so much that it was permanent. She deicided that she was going to pursue her feelings. She was going to ignore the voice of her father in her head and talk to seamus after dinner.  
  
The students were dismissed to their common rooms after the meal and alice walked over to seamus. He was talking to harry, who quickly left when she came up to them.  
  
"hi." She said to seamus.  
  
He looked around as if she was supposed to be speaking to someone else. "me?" he asked and pointed to himself.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier."  
  
"it's okay." He said sheepishly looking at his feet.  
  
"no it's not." Alice briskly retorted. "you were just being nice. I was stupid. I just didn't know what to do with my feelings. I mean, you're a gryffindor, I'm a slytherin and -"  
  
"uh…" he interrupted. "you lost me, alice."  
  
"well, this thing is, I kind of, like you." her words grew softer as the sentence continued.  
  
"YOU like ME?" he was shocked. "alice malfoy, sister of draco malfoy, likes ME, seamus finnigan?!"  
  
"I know. I just can't help it. you don't like me, I get it." she turned to leave, but was stopped when seamus grabbed her arm.  
  
"I never said that." He said as he brought her closer to him.  
  
"so you do?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
he did not need to say anything, she just knew. He moved closer to her. his hand moved from her arm to her hand. As his fingers intertwinded with hers, their lips touched for a sweet slow kiss.  
  
******  
  
alice walked up to the slytherin common room after what had happened. Her thoughts were going too fast to comprehend. She reached the portrait, gave the password, and entered. Not blinking, as she was far too stunned about what just happened, she sat down next to the fire.  
  
"alice?" she heard a voice say. "alice, it's draco, what's wrong?" she around to face her brother who was standing behind her. "something the matter?"  
  
"nothing's the matter draco. I'm fine."  
  
"out with it, alice." He demanded.  
  
She took in a deep breath and said quickly, "Ikissedseamusfinnigan!"  
  
"you what?!" he said as he took a step back.  
  
Alice stood up to hace her brother and over enunciated her words. "I KISSED SEAMUS FINNIGAN! I hate it when people need it spelled out."  
  
"alice! He's only a 1/2 blood! What'll dad say?!"  
  
"I really don't care draco. Anyway, what about you! you and hypothia!" she pointed at him.  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"she's my best friend, draco, she tells me stuff."  
  
"well, fine, but why would dad care about that?"  
  
"well, abviously, you don't know her well enough to know her last name."  
  
"everyone knows her last name. It's swingward." Draco looked at his sister like she were crazy.  
  
"dear dear draco. How naïve you are. Surely you know of her mother."  
  
"She went with voldemort." He replied.  
  
"and of her father?"  
  
"he and her mother had to escape the dark lord when her mother fell for her father."  
  
"it seems your little girlfriend has neglected to tell you who her uncle, her father's brother is!" alice was starting to actually go a little mad by now.  
  
"who?" draco asked.  
  
"james potter!!!" she screamed.  
  
"are you saying that…" draco said, bringing his voice down so they wouldn't wake anyone.  
  
"that's right draco, hypothia POTTER!!!" (DUN DUN DUN!!!) "so you keep your mouth shut about me and seamus, and I wont run to dad about you and harry potter's cousin. By the way, I suggest you talk to her. she's in the dorm." Alice sat back down in her chair and resumed thinking.  
  
Draco walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory where hypothia was sitting on her four poster. Draco joined her.  
  
"draco! You're not suppoed to be here!" she hissed.  
  
He brought his finger to her lips, and with a soft tone said, "shhh." He closed the curtains and turned to her. "why didn't you tell me you were potter's cousin?"  
  
"why do you think malfoy?" she coldly replied. "would you have felt the same way about me had you known?"  
  
draco looked down at the bed.  
  
"see, I knew it." she said and leaned back to lie back down.  
  
he moved over and layed down on his side behind her. he wrapped one arm around her and used the other to prop his head up to see her. "that's not it." he said. "my feelings for potter shouldn't effect how I feel about you?"  
  
she sat back up and looked down at him. "and how DO you feel about me?"  
  
he sat up as well, "look." He began and took her hand. "I have never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
she angrily pulled her hand back. "then why the hell have you been ignoring me? only noticing me when no one is around like this?" she snapped.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I was scared."  
  
Hypothia couldn't belive what she was seeing. As draco took her hand again, he looked into her eyes. she couldn't help but look back. His eyes were filling with tears. Instead of the coldness they usually gave off, they were sad and genuinely sincere.  
  
"I…I just didn't know what to with how I felt. You were the only person that saw me for me. not draco malfoy, son on the most prominent deatheater. And I loved you for it," he said and wiped a tear from his face that was falling. "I love you, hypothia potter. I always have and always will." He moved in to kiss her, but pulled back suddenly. Hypothia was completely stiff. "hypothia?" draco asked as he tapped her on the shoulder. "oh my god!" He took her in his arms and ran to the hospital wing. He was so concerned and was running too fast to hear anyone ask him what he was doing; he had to help her. t 


	8. i love you

Draco arrived at the hospital wing and handed hypothia to madame pomfrey. After she took hypothia from his arms he collapsed onto the floor due to exauhstion. When draco opened his eyes, he saw dumbledore standing over him. "nice to see you mr. Malfoy." He said to him.  
  
"hypothia! Is she?"  
  
"we actually needed you for that. We are quite puzzled you see. All of our spells haven't worked as she is still unconsious. We need to know what happened."  
  
Draco simply laid back down on his bed.  
  
"we need to know draco. If you don't tell us what happened, she will surely die."  
  
Draco sprung up and gripped the headmaster'f robes at the sound of the word, "die" and said, "no! please no! don't let her die! I love her!" the last three words barely came out of his mouth since he was crying so much. "okay, I'll tell you." he explained to dumbledore about what he learned about hypothia. "then I told her I loved her and well, you know the rest."  
  
"well, I understand what happened now. the cure for this can only be performed by the one who initiated the curse." Dumbledore said as he looked at malfoy.  
  
"me." he said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "you see draco," he began. "hypothia's mother, being in love with voldemort, belived strongly in his, cause if you will. She gained certain powers from him. great powers, but evil ones. They came at a terrible price. Pure evil still runs through her mother's veins. This was passed to her daughter. When you said you loved her, that emotion filled the evil that possed her."  
  
"hypothia, evil? It doesn't make sense." He looked at the headmaster rather confused.  
  
"aah. Though it cannot be seen, does not mean it is not there.  
  
"how do I save her?" he asked determined.  
  
"I am afraid it's not east mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I don't care." He stated. "I'll do anything to get her back."  
  
"very well then." Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands.  
  
******  
  
Draco was thrown into what seemed like a dungeon. Inside was a woman. She stood firmly infront of draco. He stood up and for some reason he knew that this was Hypothia's mother. He knew what he had to do. "I love her." he began. "there's nothing you can do to change that."  
  
They started at eachother until hypothia's mother spoke. "stay out of my life boy. I will deal with my family in my own fashion."  
  
"I won't let you ruin her life! Whether it's with me, or not!" He pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at her. The words of the killing curse came from his lips and before he could see if it worked, he was back in the hospital wing at school.  
  
"did I do it?" draco said as he faced dumbledore.  
  
"yes you did mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "I usually do not condone killing, but I assume that it was the only way."  
  
"I guess being the son if a deatheater finally payed off."  
  
"I suppose so." Dumbldore chuckled.  
  
"so, what happened?"  
  
"you, mr. Malfoy, being the only one who loved her, were the only one who could save her. Surely, others loved her, but you are the only one who loved her so purely and unconditionally. Let me explain better. Her parents knew Voldemort was getting weak, so they left. They wanted to breed the perfect child to rise above and be the next dark lord. The only wanted her to use her. They never loved her."  
  
draco couldn't belive what he was hearing. They had more in common than he thought. "but, why didn't I have to fight her father too?"  
  
"he is dead. Killed by her mother. She knew he wasn't true to her cause, so she killed him."  
  
"is hypothia okay?" draco asked concerned.  
  
"she will be fine. she has a lot to deal with right now. naturally, she knows what happened. She is eager to see you."  
  
dumbledore gestured to a chair at the other end of the wing. Hypothia was in the bed next to it. she saw draco as he sat down and quickly sat up in her bed. "draco!" she leaned over and threw her arms around his neck. "you saved me! thank you!"  
  
"don't worry about that. You just lie down and rest." He gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"draco, I've been resting all day." She said, sitting up again.  
  
"fine, have it your way." He said and smiled. "this is going to be an interesting relationship." He kissed her, but pulled away slightly and said, "I love you hypothia."  
  
She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too draco."  
  
He touched her shoulder, "okay, just making sure." He said and kissed her again. 


End file.
